ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
A Friend of Ours is the 11th chapter in Mafia II. Narrative July 27th, 1951 Henry's Situation Vito wakes up to someone at his door, he's surprised when he sees it's Henry Tomasino. Henry asks if they can talk and invites Vito to have a drink with him. As the two drive Henry discusses his situation and asks Vito if there's any way he could put in a good word with the Falcone family and get him a job working for them. Vito agrees and takes Henry to meet Eddie Scarpa at The Maltese Falcon. Along the way they discuss the destruction of the Clemente Crime Family and the death of Don Clemente. When Henry asks if Vito and Joe has anything to do with it, Vito denies any involvement. When he presses Vito further by mentioning he saw the two there in their disguises, Vito will only say him and Joe were taking care of something for their boss that day and asks to talk about something else. Walkthrough *Getting playboy magazines and Wake Up Call may take two tries #While in Leo's house head out in to the entrance hall. On the second floor of the hall, directly above the front door, you'll find a magazine on one of the windowsills.#47 Photo #While in Leo's house there is a magazine in the bathroom on the wicker basket.#29 Photo #The first thing you'll see when you go through the door of the apartment where Eric is partying is another door. Go through that second door and you'll see a passed-out guy by a closet. The magazine is next to him.#28 Photo #When Joe shows you his apartment's "new look," search by his bed for the magazine on the floor.#49 Photo #After fighting the Irish in the bar, go past the left end of the bar table and through the swing doors near there. In the small area beyond the swing doors, it's at the very left.#30 Photo Our Good Friend Wake Up Call End of the Rainbow Trivia *If you blow up Henry's car at the beginning of this mission, he will be driving the blown-up model in the cutscene in Leo's office but after this cutscene, it will be in perfect condition. *In this chapter, Vito says to Henry that it "pays a hell of a lot more than being a fucking taxi driver." This is a reference to Tommy Angelo from the original Mafia game, who not only drove one up until 1930, but had also returned to driving a taxi again upon moving to Empire Bay in the 1940s. *Some of the names on doors in staircase of Eric's house are names of Mafia developers. *After Vito's house is burnt down, take Joe's shirt from his wardrobe. Not only is this the only time you have the chance to wear Joe's shirt, but Vito will also comment that it is "a fucking clown suit." *After the burning down of Vito's house, upon killing the other gangsters, one will be holding a 1911 Special. *After Vito's house burns down, the radio may play a message asking for Vito Scaletta to call the radio station and verify he is safe, and warning the other residents to evacuate until the fire is put out. *It's entirely possible for the player get some clothes on after the house is burnt down, by either robbing clothing stores or acquiring money and buying clothes, but Joe won't mention Vito being "barbecuing in your underwears." However, you'll still be able to get Joe's shirt. *No matter how much money you have, Vito will still say he wished he had enough money for a hotel. *In the beta version of the game Vito could choose to help Henry with his contract on Leo. He could also choose not to get revenge on the Irish gang after they burned down his house. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II